Big Girl's Don't Cry
by EveJ Hina
Summary: ... Love ... what a Beautiful word .. What a Beautiful world, but what does it mean? I mean, whats this Love thing with out Forgiveness? Whats the purpose? After all ... Love is all about Timing


Big Girl's Don't Cry_  
-1-  
_Me, My Self, and I_

* * *

**.**

* * *

The trees rustled as the hot wind brushed past her. The sun beat upon the concrete and birds sang a sweet  
song. Night was soon approaching, but Hinata continued to go where she always go.

The Roof Top.

Hyuuga Hinata, or should I say Hinata. No longer Willing to hold the Hyuuga name. So she just Stand's  
with Hinata. I mean I wouldn't balm her. she wasn't disowned or kicked out, but Forced Out. And Damn She Was  
Glad. Even though They took The Golden Gift that every Little Girl Hold's. She went though Hell Trying to  
get away. And it was worth it.

She is now an Orphan. Living in an Orphanage. Yea the Hyuuga name still Stand's, and their alive and healthy. Rich  
too. But Hinata- no longer Stand's with that so-called "Family" of her's. And truth be told -She Was Happy-. Even  
Though She's Lonely.

No Friend's.

No Family.

Just Her.

"Just Me, My Self, and I". She said to her self

And She Liked it that Way.

Now that She is able to go to School Again. She take's a look around, even though School is Closed for the  
Summer. It was in the Middle of Summer, and no one was in this High School, she would be attending at the end of  
the summer. She's always breaking in, and make it to the roof and watch the sun set, it calmed her down. How about  
I teach you all a little Something about her?

Well for starters, she's 17 going to the 11th grad. She's been In Juvenile, all though Middle School and 9th/10th  
just got out 4 mount's ago and it was to late to start school. But while she was in there she had a teacher to  
catch up with school work. And if you wanna know why she was a delinquent, well you'll have to stay a little long to  
find out. =^ ^=

Hinata really isn't into Club Activities well Mainly Basket Ball and Track. So maybe This year she'll show off her  
move's. If not then, Oh Well. But for sure she work's out a lot, matter of fact, She's been taking Martial Arts, after  
settling in her new home. Yea, she was Happy enough to call it home.

Hinata was all ready on the Roof top, staring at the sky.

It's really lovely outside. Trees dancing so gently and slowly, and the sun was setting which gave the sky a nice  
flaming look. And the air smelt very terrific… remarkable to be exact. I continued to stare outside the window, wishing  
that days like these would continue. But that was an impossible wish, since there are always drama in this world.'  
Hinata thought as she slowly went into a deep slumber.

* * *

**.**

* * *

I'm Done.

It's Over.

My Life Was Over Long Ago.

I Don't Know Why, But My Father Love's Me.

And My Mother Is Jealous, So She Beat's Me -well only when Father is gone- Can I Even Call him that?

And The Worst Part Is, I'm all Out Of Tear's. No more to Shed

I'm Raped Every Night. And Beat every day, I'm so use to it. That I don't feel Pain.

Oh, I'm Sorry I forgot to Intruder's Myself. I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm 17, I just moved into Town. Ready for a new school  
Year, well not really.

I don't like people talking to me, I get really mean. But I Don't Mean It, It just Happen's. Because of My Meanness and  
Rudeness, I don't have any Friend's, I'm All alone, I don't Mind. I was Like This When I First came to This Cruel World.

Alone.

Mean.

It;s Just Me, My Self, and I.

No one else to stand by.

And that's fine, Really. I don't need friend's, They bring the Ugly out. Make me mean and rude. But sometime's  
I think it;s not them. But Me. Letting my angry and sorrow out on them. Why? I don't know. I wanna Fight back,  
when those people put their hand's on me, But I freeze, I become Afraid.

Weak.

Frightened.

I wanna Become Strong. I wanna Fight Back. I Want It To Stop! I Need it to Stop. And I need to Get Away From Those  
People, I Have To Call Father and Mother!

"SLUT!" That's the lady I call "Mom" Oh yea I forgot to tell you, she doesn't call me from my first name anymore.  
Does she Even Know My Name?

"M-mam" I call back

"Bring Your Ass Here!" She sound's mad

I walk out of my room and make it into the living room, where my so-called-mother was sitting on her favorite chair,  
smoking pot.

"Go to the Store and Get Me some Sake" she said looking at me like I'm some type of trash

"M-m-mother, we don't have any money" I said shyly

"You Think I don't Fucking Know That? I want you to Steal It, Dumb Bitch!"

"Y-yes Mam" I said running out of the house

* * *

Walking around town trying to find a story near by, but ended up in front of a school. A high school I think. I  
walk a little closer trying to get a good look. Wait. . I think that the door is open. That's when it hit me.  
Someone must have broken in or left the door open on accident.

Placing my hand on one of the double doors, I took a look in said taking in everything. I walked in feeling the cool  
breeze washing over my body, it feels good in here. Kinda like. . a nice home. I look back out of the door and its still  
early. I still have whole day in front of me.

Might as well risk it.

Running up and down the halls, I'd made sure no one was here. Yep, No one's here. I just wanna yell. So loud. That it  
will scare the birds away. Scare those so-called-parents away. But. . I cant bring myself to do it. Even tho I'm alone.

I take my leave. Getting the Sake and going back to that hell hole of mines

* * *

****.****

* * *

I Live in the most dangerous part of the city. South Central. The Gang Hang. City of the OG's. Great I'm probably  
going to get shot or raped now that I'm here. Why do I even care it's not Something New

I drove around giving myself a tour of the place. It was disturbing and scary from what I saw. Drug dealers making  
and selling their shit on corners, from cars, and on peoples own lawns. Prostitutes getting picked up and getting  
dropped off sometimes all beaten up. On other corners people would be huddled around a garbage can on fire.

Though it was a bad idea, I rolled my window down a little to hear what was outside.

I heard gun shots, police sirens, children crying for their lost relative, and tires screening away in the  
distance. This place was just a war zone of corruption and I had to live in it.

Kinda Like Home.

I Hate it.

Ten-Ten. *Kurusu Ten-Ten. I'v been living here my whole life, I'm use to it really. But I'm still confuse. I'm 18.  
and I'm in 12th grade (I failed the 8th grade), this will be my last year. Right now I'm on my way to my masters dojo  
with ...

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kai?"

"I'm hungry, can we please go eat-eat" said the four year old boy as he asked with his girly-like voice.

Sigh "Fine" Ten-Ten answered.

Yep. You guessed it. The Ten-Ten we all know a child in this fairy-tail. Shocking, I know, Just wait and see how she  
had him

I had Kai after the 8th Grade during the summer. You remember when I said that I fail the 8th Grade don't you? I'm a  
straight A student. I just missed to many days. My mother wouldn't let me go to school. She didn't want any one to  
know that her child was having one of her ones. It's her fault anyway.

That Bitch.

I ran-away in the 9th Grade. Got my own little apartment and a little job so its all good. For Now.

I made it to the Dojo after getting something from Burger 'll Find out the rest of my story later.

* * *

**.**

* * *

An empty shell that feeds off of the sorrow.

My poems keeps me sane, in this jumbled web of lies and deceit that we call Earth. So please dont take my poems  
away. Even If they hurt... Their mine.

I get up off the blood matted sheet and sigh as I looking the mirror.

My pink Hair. Is caked in blood and smells like iron.

My green eyes have black rings around them. I cry myself to sleep, it hurts so much. My arms are black and blue all  
over and no one knows what I hide and try so hard doing it. Red splotches of blood coat my limbs that ache.

For the love of another...

You probably know how I am. Im Sakura Haruno. Age 17, and I'm sure you already know that I go to Konoha high  
school, & in 12th grade. People know me as the 'Spoiled Little Rich' Girl who's daddy gives her anything she wants.

Daddy's little girl. That's my title

That's A Lie.!.

My "Daddy" douse NOT give me the things I want. He takes them.

And for no good reason.

I have a lot of friends, well they just hang with me cause my dad. But I'm always alone I don't have a real family nor  
friends.

Its just Me, Myself, and I.

* * *

"Me, Myself, and I" All four girls say at the same time.


End file.
